


Wie ihr sein sollt, genau so seid ihr

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Eloping, Established Relationship, German National Team, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Sami and Mesut secretly make it official.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts).



> Because you write so, so wonderfully. If it weren't for your fics, I probably wouldn't have made my own account.

Sami didn't realize it until much later, but he hadn't understood bravery until getting to know Mesut.

Over the course of several evenings in Madrid, the midfielder with famously big brown eyes had told his compatriot about reconciling two essential parts of his identity: his sexual orientation and his religious faith. It had been far from easy, but Mesut had managed to appreciate the sentiment behind the holy texts and apply that sentiment to his life while accepting that he was gay. Moreover, he had come out to his very observant family and helped them understand that he was still the good Muslim man they had always loved. Things weren't perfect, but Mesut used every visit home, every Skype chat, and every text message to improve matters.

If Sami hadn't fallen in love the instant he'd first seen Mesut, he would have fallen in love with him upon hearing his story. At the time, Sami didn't think he could ever be as brave as Mesut, and he developed a tendency to tell Mesut that - very, very often. Mesut usually chuckled and smiled softly at the compliment, subtly conveying that he loved Sami no matter how cowardly he considered himself.

After their shared time in Madrid, the boyfriends worked hard to keep their relationship strong. Discussions of bravery fell aside as they shared funny training stories, reassured each other that they were making friends at their new clubs, and flirted with every emoji their phones offered. When they came together for the Nationalmannschaft, there was always kissing, and hugging, and sneaking around at night for more strenuous activities. They knew that they were soulmates, but they didn't feel the need to tell the world; with homophobia still present in football, coming out seemed like too much of a risk to their careers.

One day during an international break, Sami found himself sitting on the bench, watching Mesut create chances out of thin air and shoot where others didn't dare. A realization hit him: Mesut was brave in many ways, yes, but there was one way in which Sami could be brave, too.

He pulled Mesut aside after dinner and said, "Let's get married."

_,,Wie bitte?!"_

"Let's elope tonight and update all our paperwork after the break. Let's make this official in the eyes of at least one other person."

Mesut blinked a few times before nodding. "Let's do it."

They found a 24-hour "chapel" with a multilingual non-religious officiant who let Mesut read traditional Muslim sayings off his phone to start the ceremony. Sami followed that by saying, "The voice in my head that talks about you all the time can finally relax." Everyone laughed, they signed a form, and they kissed.

It was short, sweet, and to the point. And in its own Samisut way, it was brave.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Wunderbarer Tag (Reprise)," the German version of "Welcome to This Day (Reprise)" from "Brother Bear 2." (I'd rather not admit how many times I had to listen to that one line to write it down correctly...or how many times I listened to the line I originally thought about using, but couldn't figure out.)


End file.
